The Covenant- A Love Story
by Donna L. Crawford
Summary: It is a few years after the end of the movie. Tyler Simms falls in love with Chase Collins' adopted sister.


Tyler Simms was running late to his next class. He wished that he could use his powers to slow down time so that he would be on time, but Caleb told him using would drain his powers and that is the last thing that Tyler wanted. He hadn't seen Caleb, Reid, or Pogue since they graduated a year ahead of him, but they kept in touch by phone calls, texts, and e-mails. He was attending Harvard. He wanted to become a lawyer. He kept having a feeling that he was being watched; he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. Him and his friends had trouble in the form of Chase Collins, Caleb blew him away, at least that is what everyone thought, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"_What is wrong with you, Simms? Collins is gone, you are okay. You will have to call up one of the guys and see what is going on when you get back to your dorm room later." _Tyler thought to himself. He was in such a daze; he didn't see the petite redhead run into him, spilling his books and papers all over the floor. He started to yell, "Can't you watch…?" He trailed off when he saw her face. "I'm sorry, it was my fault, and I'm Tyler."

She quietly spoke up, "Hi, my name is Dani. Sorry that your books and all are everywhere let me help you."

"Nah, it's okay. Let me help you up and where are you on your way to?"

"Professor Clark's class, I can't be late."

"I had him, he's a dick… um, and when can I see you again?"

"I work at the bookstore in the afternoon, if you want, you can come see me there."

"I'll definitely be there." He was smiling at her as she gave him a small smile. His crystal blue eyes were shining and not from his powers, this was something different, something that he never felt before or knew, it would become clear later on.

After his last class, Tyler ran to the bookstore. He looked around and didn't see Dani. He was disappointed until he saw her come out of the back room. He smiled and went over, a bit skittish, and asked for help. "Excuse me, Miss, I am looking for a book for my class?"

She looked up from the clipboard that she was holding in her hands, "For which class…" She smiled up at him. Her eyes were bright and were happy to see him.

"My Latin class. Professor Morris."

"You're taking Latin, it's a dead language, but the books are over here, what section is it?"

"It's section and class, Latin 101."

She looked over the books and found the one that he needed. "Here you go. You can check out in the front."

"Wait! What are you doing after work?"

"I'm studying."

"Could you study with me?"

Her eyebrow was raised; she had never met a guy like this. He was tall, blonde, handsome, and was interested in her. "I have to go to the library, so I guess so. I get off of work around 7, meet me there."

"I will be there. I have lacrosse practice in an hour."

"See you then." With that, she disappeared and was helping another student. Tyler went and bought the textbook and left. He had a nagging feeling in his gut and his head, but he didn't know why.

.

Seven o'clock came around and Tyler showed up at the library and was looking around for Dani. He spotted her, but she was with a group and some guy was sitting there next to her that should be where he felt he needed to be.

Dani saw him, called him over to the table, and told him to take a seat on the other side of her. "Tyler, this is Lisa, Kathleen, Tom, Roger, and Eric." Everyone said their hellos and Tyler took his seat next to her. He was not happy that Eric was there next to who he was hoping would be his girlfriend. This has never happened to him before. Yes he liked girls before and had girlfriends before, but this time it was different.

After studying for 2 hours, the table got empty; it was just Dani and Tyler. He was going to make his move; either he would be slapped silly or she would accept it. He took her hand in his and she grabbed onto his. "Dani, would you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, Tyler, I would, this weekend, Saturday? I have a lot of classes and work, but I don't work on the weekends and will do my class work on Friday and Sunday."

"I am free Saturday night. What would you like to do?"

"Dinner and a movie? There's a new movie coming out, it's a thriller. I hope that you don't mind me hiding my head on your shoulder."

"Nope, nope, won't mind at all? So, you and Eric are…?"

"Just friends, he's got a girlfriend."

Tyler let the breath out that he was holding and hugged her. He knew not to try and kiss her, not yet, maybe on Saturday.

"I have to go, early class. Here's my number. You can text or call me if you want."

"Here's mine and I will definitely do that. See you on Saturday." With that, she left. Tyler went outside and called up Pogue and Reid. Caleb was busy with school and Sarah.

"Hi, guys, I have a question. Is Collins really gone? I have an uneasy feeling and I don't know why. I met a girl, her name is Dani, and we are going out on Saturday."

"He's gone; there hasn't been a sign of him for over 2 years." Pogue said.

"Pogue's right, Caleb blew him up, he is toast. Maybe it's this girl."

"Dani is not evil, don't even say it or think it. "

"Calm down, man, we weren't being serious." Pogue told him.

"Sorry, but this is the first time that I have ever felt something like this towards a girl."

"Really dude? That's great; we'll have to meet her soon." Reid spoke up.

"Yes really and after a little while I will introduce you to her. I just don't want to mess it up."

"You won't, we have confidence in you." Reid told Tyler.

"Thanks, I got to go, talk to you guys later." With that, Tyler hung up and went to his dorm room. He was smiling the whole way. He wanted to know all about Dani. Would he like what he finds out or would he be devastated by it?

Saturday night couldn't come fast enough for Tyler. He had been texting and talking with Dani all of his free time, it was all consuming. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he was in love. Now how did she feel about him? That was the question that he wanted, no needed to be answered even if the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear. He would see how things went that night. He showered, put on a nice pair of pants, a button down shirt, and decent shoes. He had his hair looking all kinds of good. He splashed a bit of aftershave on and left his dorm room.

His nerves were getting the best of him as he saw her, saw the woman that I knew he had to be with, it was like she was meant to be with him. She approached him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Tyler. So we must be going somewhere a bit nice? You look very handsome."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I made a reservation at the Japanese restaurant just off of campus. I hope that you like that."

"Are you okay? Do you want to be going out with me?"

"I'm fine and yes, God yes, I want to go out with you, I really do. Let's go and have a nice time." He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, no matter how much he tried to put it out of it.

They arrived and were seated in a private room. They were given their menus and decided on what they were going to get. Tyler ordered for them and then, they were left alone. His nerves were getting the best of him, he was starting to sweat.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You're sweating."

"I'm really fine, I am just nervous about telling you something, I'm scared of your answer."

She took his hand in hers. "You can tell me anything. Please tell me."

Tyler gulped and told her, "I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but I have fallen head over heels in love with you. When I saw you with Eric, I got sick to my stomach. Then when you told me that he had a girlfriend, everything was okay. You don't have to say the words to me if you are unsure or not ready. I just had to tell you."

She smiled and then kissed him with a sweet kiss. "I am in love with you too, Tyler, I saw you on campus before and I had to meet you. I saw my opportunity when you were distracted. I'm not sorry for running into you, I am far from sorry, I hope that you can forgive me."

"Really? You sought me out? Why if I can ask?"

"I saw you practicing lacrosse and I just knew that I had to meet you. I swear that I am not a stalker."

"I believe you and I am so happy that you had to meet me. What is your last name and when is your birthday?"

"My full name is Danielle Cassandra Collins and my birthday is September 9, 1993."

His face fell, the last name of Collins, he didn't want her to be related to the ass named Chase Collins, maybe they weren't. He had to ask her about her family, he needed to. "Dani, what about your family?"

She was trying to read his face, but it was unreadable at that moment. "My parents died taking my adopted brother Chase out on his birthday. He survived. I haven't heard from him in years. I guess that he wanted nothing to do with me after that."

"Umm, Dani. My friend Caleb may have killed Chase. He was a warlock and he tried to take Caleb's power and they were in a fight for the power, Caleb got his father's powers and blew Chase away, at least that is what we believe. I'm so sorry."

"I knew that Tyler. Chase thought that only warlocks and sons of Ipswich were powerful, he was wrong, dead wrong. The Collins family has witches in the family; I know this, because I am a witch. Please don't freak out, please still love me. We really are meant to be together." She looked down.

"I can't freak out, I am a warlock, I am a son of Ipswich, and I am one of the 4. Me, Pogue, Reid, and Caleb. I am the youngest of the 4 of us."

"So a witch and a warlock fall in love. We are still a couple right? I don't want to lose you, I can't do that. To be honest with you, I have been seeing you in visions; you were the one that I am supposed to be with. God, I don't want to be without you."

"I have had a feeling that I needed to find someone, the one that I am meant to be with, it was you. We are together, I just hope that the others won't try and break us up."

"We won't let them; they can't if we are strong together."

"We will be. I know that you are not like Chase, you are good, at least that is what I am reading from you."

"I am not power hungry, I am good."

Their dinner came; they ate it, and went on with their date. Tyler was worried that the guys will tear him and Dani apart and that was the very last thing that he wanted.

After dinner, Tyler dropped Dani at her dorm house with a sweet kiss, promising to call her up soon. She smiled as he walked away. He grabbed his cell and called up the guys. He needed to tell them about Dani. He would do whatever it took to be with her, even going against them.

"Hey dude, how did your date go?" Pogue inquired.

"Yes how did it go?" Caleb asked.

"It went well. I have to tell you something and please don't interrupt me before I am finished, can you promise me that?

"Sure we can." All 3 answered.

Tyler took a deep breath. "Dani told me about her family tonight. Her last name is Collins as in Chase's last name. He was her adopted brother. She is a witch and we are in love. I will defend our relationship. Now you can let me have it."

"No one is going to let you have it. When can we meet her? Pogue asked.

"She's evil, you can't be with her. There are plenty of other girls out there!" Reid said.

"Reid! You have no decision making here. May we meet her and get to know her before we make a judgment?" Caleb said as he glared at Reid

"Thank you Pogue and Caleb. Caleb is right, Reid, you have no say in who I am with. I love her very much. I guess next weekend you can meet her."

"Sounds good and we will all be on our best behavior won't we, Reid? Caleb demanded.

"Yes sir, I will be a good boy." Reid said under his breath.

"I will talk to you all later. I have to call up Dani. She might be worried."

"Okay talk to you later." Pogue said as they hung up.

Tyler was dreading the next weekend. He was entitled to be happy even if Reid objected to his choice.

The following Saturday, Tyler was waiting for Dani. He felt sick to his stomach. He wouldn't lose her, he couldn't not as soon as he met and was with her. She came over to where he was sitting down on the bench. "Babe, what's wrong? "

"I'm just worried about how they will be with you, I don't want to lose you, I really can't."

She touched his cheek, "You won't, we will be together. We are meant to be, remember that I said that to you my love."

"I am glad that you said that. Let's go meet them."

"Definitely, let's go."

They arrived at the restaurant. Everyone decided to meet in a public place. They sat down and Caleb and Pogue were genuinely happy to meet and get to know Dani. Reid did not like how she was reading his mind. He got up and went outside. Pogue followed. "Dude, what is your problem? She is not evil, she is kind and Tyler loves her."

"She is reading my mind, I don't like that." Reid protested.

"So what? She read your mind? She read mine and Caleb's you don't see us acting like this. Caleb read her and she is NOTHING like Chase, she is a good person and a good witch." He said the last word under his breath.

"I am just worried that Collins will show back up and we will have a fight on our hands and I don't want her to choose his side over ours."

"We can find that out right now." Pogue dragged Reid back inside. "Dani, we have a question for you?

"Sure, go ahead ask me anything."

"If Chase were to come back, whose side would you be on, his or ours?"

She looked Reid and Pogue in the eye as she spoke, "I would be on the side of good, which is yours. Me and Chase never got along when we were a family. I never trusted him, I never liked him, and he could never have any control over me."

Pogue and Caleb looked at Reid for his response. He spoke, "Good, welcome to the family. I hope that you mean that."

"I mean it, Reid, I really do. I love Tyler and I want nothing to do with Chase that is a vow to you all."

They all smiled and went on to have a nice meal together. Tyler was finally able to let out the breath that he had been holding. He really does hope that everything would work out. If everything went well, he could see him and Dani getting married and hopefully having a son.

A few years passed and Dani and Tyler graduated from college and were starting their careers. Tyler was a Jr. partner in a law firm and Dani had started working in a hospital as an administrative assistant. Tyler was nervous, he was going to propose to her during a long weekend. Dani was nervous too, she didn't know what to do, she was pregnant. She didn't want Tyler to think that she was trying to trap him.

They went away to her cabin that she inherited from her parents. She was scared, so scared to tell him what was happening. She knew that she had to be honest and she would be, but when? The first night was uneventful, the next morning, Tyler went for a hike in the woods. That left Dani to her thoughts and how she would approach the subject with him. He came back in all sweaty and that made her forget all about her news, at least for the moment.

"Hey babe, what's for lunch?"

She couldn't help, but blurt it out, "I'm pregnant and we're having burgers and fries."

Tyler was just blinking for a moment before he spoke up, "Huh, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. If you are upset or angry, let me have it. I have been taking the pill and we use extra protection."

"I'm not upset or angry, I am just stunned. How far along are you?"

"The doctor said about 9 weeks, I am over 2 months."

"I was going to ask you to marry me- Oh my, I'm sorry, I wanted it to be more romantic and no I am not asking you because you're pregnant. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

She touched his cheek before she answered him. "Yes, Tyler, of course I will marry you. I accept because you were going to ask me before you knew. Now we have to tell your friends."

"Yes we will, in time. I want us to be in the bliss of us for a little while."

"I like the sound of that."

They went on to have a great lunch and weekend. Tyler was going to tell his friends in person.

When the weekend was over, Tyler held his breath as we met with his friends. He wouldn't change his mind and he would marry Dani and have their baby no matter what. He gulped when they arrived.

"So, Baby Boy, what's up?" Caleb said

"Did you and Dani have a fight?" Reid spoke up with Pogue elbowing him in the side.

"I hope that things are good with you both."

"That's why I asked to meet up with you all. I have some news."

"You two broke up?" Reid said with venom.

"NO! Shut up before I slug you! We're getting married and she's pregnant, I was planning to propose before she told me the news, so don't say she is trapping me, because she isn't!" Tyler's temper was on overload.

Pogue grabbed Reid and slammed him to the wall. "We need to be caring and supportive, if you can't, then leave and don't come back until you grow up!"

"Knock it off, both of you. Tyler are you sure that this is what you want? You just got your job and now you will have a wife and a baby." Caleb spoke up.

"I am positive, Caleb, if you can't be happy for me, then, see ya. I love Dani and I will love our baby just as much. I am ready for what life brings us."

"Then, congratulations to you both. I hope that you have a son, you know why." He smiled at Tyler.

"Yes, congrats to you. Tell Dani to go easy with the weird cravings at 3 a.m." Pogue said laughing.

"Well what are you going to say to me now, Reid?"

"I'm sorry, I just am leery about her brother, adopted or not, dead or not, I am on guard."

"Dani is nothing, absolutely nothing like him. She is sweet and caring and doesn't care about what he was."

"I believe you. Sorry that I accused her of such things. I wish you two the best." Reid finally spoke well of Dani.

"Thank you and I am glad to hear that. I love you guys, we're brothers and I didn't want to lose you because of you acting like an ass."

"Again, sorry for being like that, I am just protective." Reid said.

"I know that and I am grateful that you are, but when it comes to her, please respect her and me."

"I will from now on. If you have a girl, will she be like Dani or like you? I hope that you have a boy, that would rule."

"I just want a healthy baby after that, we can deal with whatever happens. I'm going to see my fiancé and baby mama and tell her that you guys are okay with what is going on." Tyler was laughing.

"Tell her that we said hi and that we wish you both congrats." Pogue said.

Tyler left and went to see his beautiful, pregnant fiancé who he loved so much.

There was someone watching the friends together and he was very angry, how dare they be happy and feel safe. _"I'll see about that, their happiness and safety will be over and done with once they get a taste of my revenge." _ That was a voice from their past, one that they thought was no longer alive, Chase Collins. Would brother and sister fight for what they felt and thought was right? Only time would tell.

Dani gave birth to a son. They named him Cameron Tyler Simms. He was a beautiful blue-eyed boy so much like his father. Dani was so happy as was Tyler. They were going to get married very soon. Little did they know that Chase was going to try his best to ruin it and their happiness. He didn't think that little Dani and definitely not lame-ass Tyler would be able to stop him; he underestimated them and their powers. Dani came into her own powers when she turned 18 and Tyler had come into his powers a while ago. Also he never thought that Pogue, Reid, and Caleb would be there to help.

It became their wedding day, it was a beautiful day in September, and Dani never wanted to be a typical June bride. She was far from typical. Pogue was going to walk her down the aisle and Reid and Caleb were going to be the groomsmen. Tyler couldn't stop smiling, he had the most beautiful woman in the world marrying him and they had a handsome baby boy. He remembered when he was called Baby Boy; he had definitely outgrown that nickname. He may still be the youngest member of the covenant, but he was all man now.

The wedding went off without a hitch. They were married and on their way to their reception when suddenly the wind picked up, the sky turned black, and Chase was in front of the happy couple.

Dani was surprised as was Tyler, Reid however wasn't. Chase stepped in between Dani and Tyler. That was the wrong move on his part because Dani went from being surprised to being in full witch mode. Tyler stepped back and watched, he was in awe of her and was hoping that she would be victorious.

"Well, well, little sis, how are things? You and that witch idiot got married and have a child?"

"Yes, big bro, we did get married and have a son. You seemed to come at the wrong time."

"Really? You think so? I am here now, I want to give you both a gift."

"We don't want any gift from you!" Tyler hissed.

"Baby, please stay out of this, it is between me and my lunatic brother."

Tyler backed off and let whatever happen, happen. He just hoped that his wife and mother of his baby would make it through whatever Chase wanted.

"You think that I'm a lunatic? That creature over there, he tried to kill me!"

"You want power, nothing else, you don't want friends, love, or family. I know that you killed my parents, they were never yours!"

"They wanted me, they adopted me!"

"Out of pity, you son of a bitch!"

"What? They loved me."

Dani laughed now, this was funny to her. "They felt sorry for you, you were an orphan. They loved one child, that child is me!"

Chase was getting angrier and angrier. His eyes turned black, while Dani's eyes turned a bright white. Good was going to go against evil.

Reid and Pogue had to hold Tyler back. Caleb watched to see if Dani would need his help.

Chase tried to hurt Dani, but nothing that he did affected her. He was getting frustrated and desperate. Dani just stood there and let her energy grow and grow. Just when Chase thought that he had gotten the best of her, she let her powers out and blasted through Chase; this time making sure that nothing was left, that he couldn't hurt her, her family, or her friends. She saw him turn into dust and then, Caleb went over and gathered up as much of Chase's ashes so that they could keep them in check. He wouldn't be coming back. The battle and war drained Dani and she started to fall to the ground. Tyler broke free and got to her before she did.

"Dani, Dani are you okay?"

She was weak, "I will be, I need to rest, just a little while, and that drained everything from me."

Tyler had tears coming from his eyes, he didn't want to lose her and he would be damned if he would. He asked Reid, Pogue, and Caleb to help her, to give her some of their strength. They did and after a while, she was more awake and could move more. She wiped Tyler's tears.

"I thought that I was losing you. I wouldn't be able to bear that."

"I am here and I love you Tyler, I do. We are a family."

He hugged her. "Yes we are and forever will be."

She kissed him softly. "Let's go to our reception, I am sure that people are wondering what happened to us."

Tyler chuckled. "Yes my love, let's go." He helped her up and they went to their reception.


End file.
